


The Scientist and the Fairy

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Scientist and the Fairy

A man of science walked alone  
In morning mist and ancient wood  
He met a fairy lady light  
And day by day they fell in love

Enchanted by her company  
He took her with him to his lab  
Her fairy magic helped him work  
And he was pleased and she was glad

But when he went away for days  
Or had no time for fairy things  
She, through boredom, mischief made  
And pined for him and dulled her wings

And so he made a jar of sleep  
To hold her tiny fairy form  
He watched her smiling through the glass  
She dreamed of him and nothing more

As years go by he wakes her less   
Until, in age, he finds enthral  
Her charm restores him to his youth  
For fairies do not age at all

But then he died, as mortals will  
And through the woods in endless night  
In an overgrown lab stands a sleeping jar  
And still she dreams of his delight


End file.
